fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Xia Force II
Xia Force II is comic book team after the first incarnation of the Xia Force. A direction life of Kiki Hagen A life of Kiki Hagen is ruined because she changes psychologically, psychically, and physically through seeing the truth of the other mind in Kiki's right mind. She is troubled young girl who has been far enough with bad mirage, bad karma, bad memories, bad sides, and bad choices. She decides to take the team to take off the Earth and spend the times with herself, wanting to know who she really is and making sure she is not losing any pieces in her mind. She decides to become a leader of the team in an honor of the deceased first Xia Force and learns herself that she thought she was the first time experiencing to lead the team and also thought she became the first member of the Xiamen, too. She learnt the other things on the side of her memories that Psychokite erased or shut in which Kiki mastered her telepathy to uncover whatever they hid something from her bothering mind. Zanderlot's confusing return Zanderlot died too many times, didn't she? However, she did not remember any of these happenstances that she died every moments. She needs to spend the times with herself to join Psychoglory's team and tells her that she can understand how psychologically, psysically, and physically behavior Kiki is in that situation just exactly like her situation. She can drive the pilot, but someone volunters to drive for her, but she surprrises everyone that she can set the auto-pilot even if no one can drive a pilot. Something bothered someone and others that she lost her memories and now she remembered the parts of the memories of being experienced pilot. Angel's next slot Angel joined Psychoglory's team as she told her that she disliked everyone tried to ruin her ,but no one can ruined her because she has the talents to prevent her secrets and mess things for the others. She told Psychoglory that she willingly messed up with whoever ruined her life once far enough. Meija's surprising slot Meija wanted to join Psychoglory's team as she told her that she needed to think some things off. She is worth a muscle and absorber. First appearances of the first male member Jalen Vista has no codename, but willingly shares with them that his name--Jalen for now. Another first appearances of the first female member Kwa Li has no codename, but willingly let anyone call her first name--Kwa. First mission of the disturbance They all realized that they can not go farther to the planet where Zanderlot had been gone before. However, the space launcher is in trouble. Psychglory planned to send Zanderlot and Angel only to fix on it, but she realized that Zanderlot has troubling, uncontrollable powers. Angel sets the auto-pilot immediately, but realizes auto-pilot is broken, telling everyone that she is not far experienced space pilot and asking if anyone knows how to drive. Psychoglory realizes that Zanderlot sleeps unconcious that she can not able to read, but asks Meija to touch Zanderlot while Psychoglory can take care of the damages during the incident between Zanderlot and Meija. Meija told everyone back off as the personality of Zanderlot, acknowledging the pilots skills and realizing that somewhere in the engines of the space launcher has been a leaked. She asks who will fix the leak from the outside while we need someone to go inside, too as well. Dismissing the first mission and restarting the second mission Psychoglory accepts Kwa Li's wish as she wants to prove them that she is worthy, valued member because she is tired of those is making fun of her being a worthless member. Kwa Li tells Psychoglory to establish a telepathic rapport with her in which surprises Psychoglory to hear from her for the first time in her life. Psychoglory feels confident when she gives what Kwa Li wants to do it. Kwa Li tells everyone and especially Psychoglory that she trusts them all no matter what the cost is. However, Jalen Vista wants to help out, but Psychoglory says, "I can not lose another. We hope we will not lose her." Jalen Vista shows how distrustful and doubtful he acts and talks to Psychoglory as he says, "How could you be sure even if you let Kwa Li go out there with no experiences of space skills?" Psychoglory tells him that she heck sure knows because of her secret telepathic rapport with Kwa is confided. Jalen Vista insulted her huge time, "You are not really a good leader. You must have killed your own team before." This scared Psychoglory to remember the voice somewhere else. Meija's troubling powers Meija told Psychoglory that she failed to mention that she is supposed to take care of damages. Psychoglory assumed it could work that way as if she does. Meija tells Psychoglory that she is practically poisoned at the moment and informs her that she has no idea how deadly lethal weapon of Zanderlot can kill her anyways. Psychoglory tells Meija to remember that Zanderlot might have a feeling at first and a lot of struggles to fight against it, and then survives that. Meija tells Psychoglory that she does not feel so well. Zanderlot shocks Psychoglory by what she summons up her to read Zanderlot in which she could able to help with Meija before Meija would die. Zanderlot takes the whole thing that Meija is trying to climb up the wall through the powers of Zanderlot in Meija. Zanderlot tells Meija that she can have an idea to absorb Psychoglory. Meija refuses, but is grabbed by Zanderlot, then made Meija touch Psychoglory anyways. Meija shouted her agony. Zanderlot asks anyone will volunter to take care of Meija at these moments. Angel gunpoints at Zanderlot's head by asking what the poisons are. Psychoglory tells Zanderlot that she is getting a poison too. Zanderlot says, "Impossible! My fault!' Angel continues to ask Zandelrot what are the poisons are?" Zanderlot said, "Gaseous ring is made of gas." Angel said, "Is Earth gas like a planetary gas?" Zanderlot made the point that she is the source of these energies to the bound to Earth and other planet. Angel said, "Then Jamie! Absorb me as long as we will find out." Zanderlot said, "Angel, you do not know what you are doing. I made things worse. I made Meija kill Kiki." Angel's mysterious resistences Angel's dominant personality has taken Psychoglory and Meija as she says, "I hate this job, but I had to do my job. I am sorry, Kiki, for what I saw through your pain. When I am done with this job, you can touch me and consider this honor for what I made a payment." Jamie said, "You should have listened to Zanderlot, but I knew why you are going to say that because you rather listen to Kiki, but Kiki is..." Angel said, "I can not let you and the Xiaman die on my watch, period! Let us find out what my result will be." Jamie said, "Blast you, Angel! You would have killed me!" Kiki said, "I am sorry, Jamie, that is why Angel asked me before that incident." Zanderlot said, "You all are alive? Can I ask you something else?" Angel asked, "Who do you ask?" Zanderlot said, "all of you.. can you cure me what I had to do?" Angel said, "If we do that, it would have destroyed you because you are binding to both!" Zanderlot said, "Please?" Category:Team